Fight to the Finish
by HonneyBee
Summary: Renesmee is kidnapped by the Volturi so the Cullens set off to find her.As they near Rosalie disappears and so the Cullens are one down walking into the Volturi. The Cullens must work together to get back what they love, but will it be what they expectd?
1. Chapter 1 Missing

**Summary**

Renesmee is kidnapped by the Volturi so the Cullens set off to find her. As they near Rosalie disappears and so the Cullens are one down walking into the Volturi. The Cullens must work together to get back what they love using their skill, gifts and trust. But will they find what they were after and is it what they expected?

Hey guys this is my first story so I don't know if it will be any good. I hope so! Please review if you like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : Not Mine ):

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ****Missing**

**Bella POV**

'Renesmee get down here now!' I yelled up the stairs. I didnt really need to yell because she would of heard me anyway but I felt more power this way. I didnt hear her footsteps upstairs.

'Renesmee dont make me call you again.' Still no footsteps. Now that I listen I cant hear anything from upstairs. I run up to the top of the staircase and pause at the top. Something wasnt right. Something smelt different. I walk to Renesmee's room, nothing. I check her walk in robe and ensuit, still nothing. I didn't hear her leave the house and couldn't smell any trace of her.

'Edward.' I call still standing in the middle of the room. A small gust of wind passes my arm and I turn to see Edward already by my side.

'Have you seen Renesmee today?' I ask looking up to him. He was still a fair bit taller than me even though I was wearing heals, what can I say Alice and Rosalie have gotten to me over the years. He shakes his head in responce. Ok something was definately wrong niether of us had seen her since the night before when she had gone to bed. I dodged around Edward and headed for the door to ask everyone else if they have seen her. I felt a strong pair of hands come around my waist and pull me back. I found myself against Edwards chest with him whispering in my ear.

'She will be fine Bella relax.' I knew he was probobly right but I had to know for sure so I pulled away from him comforting arms and headed full speed down to the living room where everyone was. Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on the two seater whilst Emmett played with Carlisle on the playstation 3 they bought a few days ok. Esme was sitting watching them laughing at Carlisle attempts to kill Emmett that failed misterably. Rosalie was just standing in the doorway to the kitchen staring into space. They all turn to face me as I trip on the last step and land on my face. No matter how fast my reflexes where I was still clumsy. I jump up straight away and walk over closer to them.

'Have any of you seen Renesmee today?' I ask trying to keep my voice under control from the embarassment of falling once again. Emmett and Jasper were both shaking their heads at me. Esme replied with a sweet 'No sorry' and Carlisle and Alice both got up and came over to me. Alice puts one hand on my shoulder.

'Why whats happened?' she asked looking worried. Carlisle had the same look on his face too.

'I just can't seem to find her or pick up any fresh traces of her in her room.' Shock took over everyones faces.

'I'm sure she is just out with Jacob or one of her mates.' Esme says standing up and walking over to me smiling.

'Nah, Nessies isnt that stupid to leave without saying something to someone.' We all turned to Emmett who just sat there not realising what he just said. It made me even more nervous and if I was human I would have been struggling to get my breath, but since I didnt need to breath I didn't have that problem. Rosalie walked over to Emmett and smacked him across the head.

'What was that for?' he asked puzzled at her action.

'Don't worry Bella I'll call her.' Alice says pulling out her mobile and typing in Renesmee's number. I could hear the ringing and waited.

_Hey it's Renesmee, I can't get to the phone at the moment, leave a message and I'll get back to you._

I couldn't bear this any longer. I ran for the door faster than I had ever ran before and pulled the door open and headed for the trees. I had to find her.

'Bella!' I heard my name being called behind me but I didn't stop, I couldn't. I caught my room on a tree root and went flying down but as I was about to hit the floor I felt a strong pair of hands catch me around the waist. I let him craddle me in his arms. I felt helpless. My little girl was out there somewhere and I couldn't find her.

'Bella it's ok, we will find her.' he said strocking my hair. Anger suddenly burst through me. Edward was the one who said she would be fine. I pulled away from him and started to pound my fists again his chest. I knew it wasnt hurting him but it made me feel a little better.

'You were the one who said she would be fine!' i yelled 'She isnt fine is she though, she could be lost, kidnapped or wost dead.'

He pulled me into him and I didn't try to stop him.

'It's ok Bella, we will find her.'


	2. Chapter 2 The Kidnappers

Here's another chapter hope you like it! (:

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Kidnappers**

**Renesmee POV**

Darkness was all I could see. I had no idea what was happening, at first when I felt someone cover my mouth with a piece of silky material and throw me over their shoulder I thought it was Emmett messing around. But now I am sitting in a dark room that was cold and damp. I can't remember getting here. The last thing I remember was a warm voice telling me it was going to be ok. Now I was trapped in this room with no way out. I have no idea where I am, no idea who took me, and no idea why I was here.

I pull my legs up against my chest and wind my arms around them. My family would find me, right?

After what seemed like hours of silence and darkness I hear footsteps approaching. There is a fumbling of the lock and the door swings open filling the room with light. My eyes burn with the brightness so i cover my face with my hand.

'It's ok Renesmee.' It was that voice again. How did he know my name? I hear the door shut slightly so the room is darker but still has a beam of light going through it. I cant see his face but he was fairly tall and had a well built structure. His hair was short and what seemed to be a light brown. He knelt down beside me placing his hand on my knee, I could tell from his ice cold hand that he was a vampire.

'Who are you?' I ask trying to pull out any feature about him.

'My name is Alec.' He replied. I felt save with him for some reason, there was something about him that pulled me in.

'Why are I hear? Where am I? What do you want from me? My family will find me!' I couldnt controll myself I had so much to ask and so much to say it was can out at once.

'All you need to know is that you are save, as long as you stay with me and do as I say no matter what.' Before I could say or do anything he had me on my feet and walking towards the door. His hand gripped around my left arm. We leave the dark depressing room into a long corridor. Once we are on into the light I turn to look at Alec. He was younger than I thought. He was handsome. His face was so perfect. From its structure to his lips. Then I saw them as he turned to my fully. His eyes. They were red. Blood red. I had seen these eyes before. I racked my brain for those eyes. Thats when it hit me. I knew where I was and I knew who he was from. The Volturi.

**Bella POV**

'So we are set?' I asked jumping up from the couch ready to go.

'Bella we pack and make the final arrangments first.' Edward said standing up and putting his arm around my waist. I was shocked. Packed! Why would we need to pack. We are going, getting Renesmee back then coming home.

'We can't just go straight there and walk in asking for her back, we need a plan honney' Edward said as if he could really read my mind.

'Fine but can we be quick?' I ask looking at him then around the room. They all suddenly jumped up and started mumbling stuff along the lines of 'yeah', 'of course', 'ohk'. I swear sometimes they are really slow.

'How do we even know she is there?' I turn to see Rosalie just standing there arms crossed.

'Well where else would she be?' I ask. She just shruggs and walks upstairs pulling Emmett but the shirt along the way.

I pull a few clothes off their hangers and throw them into my bag in such a rust I dont even notice what I am packing until Edward comes back in holding one my nighties that is highly unapropriate for where we are going and what we are doing.

'I have a feeling you wont be needing this.' He said holding it but the strap. I quickly took it off him and shoved in the open draw embarassed. He came up behind my and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed him head on my shoulder.

'But I wont object to seeing it on you when we get back.' he whisped into my ear. I felt shivers go down my spine as I thought about it. After a few seconds I pulled away and continued to pack everythink I would actualy need.

When we were done we joined the others downstairs. Carlisle had his small black briefcase looking bag in his left hand with his arm around Esme who was holding a medium size carry on bag. Emmett and Jasper both just had small backpacks. Alice had a suitcase that would fit all of our bags in easily. I looked around for Rosalie but couldnt find her. A big thump comes from behind me and I turn to see Rosalie standing at the top of the stairs with not one, not two but three suitcases that were equally as big as Alice's. I notice she even has a overly large handbag that was clearly pack full of stuff. We all stared at her, and I swear I saw Emmett's mouth drop for a split second when he first saw all the bags.

'What can I say? I dont know what I'll need.' She said struggling to pick up all three and her bad. Emmett rushed up and grabs two of the suitcases. We all make our way to the cars. Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper are going in one car with Rosalie's stuff; whilst Carlisle, Esme, Rosale and Emmett are going in the other with everyone else's. The drive to the airport seemed to take forever. We all sat in silence as we drove. Me and Edward in the back with Jasper driving and Alice in the passanger side. It had seemed like hours by the time we had finally arrived outside the airport. We had out bags checked in and made our way to the gate.

'Ok?' I heard Edward say as he took my hand after giving the lady our tickets. I just nodded and walked with him inside the plane. We all took our seats and did up our seat bealts. We had pretty much taken up most of first class apart from the odd person here and there.

* * *

I know that was a short chapter but I just wanted to update soon. Please review! (:


	3. Chapter 3 Love or Lust

Heres another chapter. I am trying to update as soon as I can.

Hope you lilke it (:

Disclaimer: still not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Love or Lust**

**Renesmee POV**

Ok so I know where I am, but I still dont know why? What would the Volturi want with me? I had to get out of here. Alec was still holding me and pulling me in in the direction of two very large doors. I had a feeling I didnt want to be going in there. I tried to pull away from his grip.

'You will be safe, trust me.' he said turning to me, and I for some reason believed him. I didnt realise but he had opened the door and we were already half way into the room. I couldnt help but stare at my new surroundings, it was massive. Everything was amazing, from the high ceiling to the marble floor and pillers. At the end of the room sat three vampires. They looked very powerful and just by looking you could tell that they were the leaders, the ones who everyone had to abide by. I suddenly hit my that I really couldnt be here. I pulled away from Alec and he was so shocked that he didnt have time to grab my arm again. I ran as fast as I could to the door. I could see two vampires run at me so I pushed myself further than I even had before. I was almost at the door when I felt it. It was the most pain I had felt. I fell to the group squirming in agony. What was doing this to? I felt myself losing consciouness. I tried to egnore the pain and stand up to defend myself but it was impossible.

'JANE!' I heard Alec yell then I slipped away into darkness.

**Edward POV**

'Bella, darling, we are here.' I said looking down at Bella who had been leaning on my shoulder the whole way just staring ahead. It killed me to have to see her like this. She lifted her head off my shoulder and looked out the window then stod up. I got out of my seat and got our bags down from the overhead compartment. We caught up to the others and walked into the airport.

We found the check in point and collected Alice's, Bella's and Rosalie's cases. We then had to find the car collection service. I swear everytime I come to this airport it changes location. After 10 minutes of walking around the loby looking for it we collected the two sets of keys and headed to the car park. We found our cars both park next to each other. We decided to stick to the same car arrangments as before. They were both large 4x4s. We were going to stay in a hotel for a night or so to ensure that the Volturi didnt know we were coming and also to go over any final plans that needed to be arranged.

We pulled up to the hotel and the sun had set se we didnt have to be careful to stay under shade. We checked in and went to the tenth floor where our rooms were situatded. Carlisle and Esme took the first room, Rosalie and Emmett took the next, Alice and Jasper took the one after that leaving me and Bella to the last. We entered the room and placed out bags in the walk in robe then went out onto the balcony and sat together on in the slight breeze. I loved having Bella in my arms. She was so small and petite she fitted perfectly. I stoked her hair and we just sat in silence.

We made our way into the bedroom and laid on the bed, neither of us was in the mood so we just put a movie on the flat screen tv. I knew Bella wasnt really watching the movie she was just staring at the screen. Why did she have to go through this? She doesnt deserve this. We had to get Renesmee back not just because I lover her and miss her like crazy but because it is causing so much pain for Bella. I didnt want Bella to have pain, every. Even if it was the last thing I did I would make sure that Bella gets Renesmee back.

The movie had long ended but we just stayed put and let it roll back onto the menu screen.

'Rosalie!' I heard Emmett yell. Oh god what a time for them to have one of their arguments. I listened into his mind to see what it was about this time.

_Where is she? She better not be hiding from me. Ok not in the bedroom, not in the kitchen, bathroom empty. Fuck!_

**Emmett POV**

'Rosalie! Oh god' I walk towards the open door to the balcony. I swear it was shut when I left. I had just let to go and ask a tv guide because I wanted to know what was on tv for the night. Why am I always so selfish. I should have just stayed with her and she wouldnt be missing. I hear the door open to the apartment.

'Rosalie?' I ask hopeful running to the door.

'No sorry, me and Bella. Whats happened?' Edward said walking in with Bella close behind him.

'Rosalie she...shes gone' I replied.

'What do you mean gone?' Bella asked coming around Edward.

'We were sitting in the living room and I went to get a tv guide to see what was on the tv tonight and I come back and she is gone. The door to the balcony was open too but I'm pretty sure it was closed when I left. I was only gone 5 minutes' I said putting my head in my hands. Bella came up and put her arm around me.

'She is probobly around the hotel somewhere' she said trying to comfort me. I look at her trying to believe her but I know that Rosalie wouldnt go off around the hotel alone without let alone not telling anyone she was going. Maybe she did tell someone. I run from Bella's arms and from the room. Edward and Bella close behind me. I dont stop and knock Alice and Jaspers rooms I just run in. They are cuddled up in the living room. They both turn and look at us in sock and confussion.

'Whats happened?' Alice asked jumping up and running to me.

'Rosalie, she is gone' I reply. I feel a little bit calmed and look over to Jasper who just slightly nods his head. I hear more people enter the room and turn to see Esme and Carlisle walking in the room. Esme comes straight upto me and pulls me into a hug.

'We overheard the conversation. It has to be the Volturi, the are the only ones who could have taken her without us knowing.' Carlisle said pacing the room slightly.

'So what are we going to do?' Jasper asked stepping into the small circle. Carlisle stopped pacing and walked over to us.

'We will stay here until tomorrow sunset and then drive to the Volturi and um...' he said tapping his chin with his finger.

'We fight until we get what we want back!' I yelled anger taking over. I was calmer once again and turned and thanked Jasper.

'We wait until their ceremony starts because all three leaders and most of the guards will be outside with the next victims so we will be able to search the building without being noticed.' Edward said putting his arm around Bella.

'Yeah but what are going to do when they notice we are there or that Renesmee and Rosalie are missing?' Alice asked looking around the circle.

'They will not kill us right away if we are caught in the process of searching, and if we get to the girls before they find us and we get of there we will think of what to do after we have them.' Carlisle said looking up from the floor. Carlisle knew how the Volturi worked as he stayed with them a few years back when he was younger.

'In the mean time we have to be very careful' Jasper spoke. We all looked around confused. 'If they have already taken Renesmee and Rosalie the may come back and try take Alice, Bella and Esme.'

None of us had thought of that.

'Ok Emmett you come and stay in our room; Alice, Jasper you stay in Bella and Edwards room.' Carlisle said 'And any problems just call, ok?'

We all nodded and left the rooms for our own.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please review it means alot to me (:

Should have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Answers

Another chapter for everyone.

I am going to try make this a long one for you all.

Please review when you have finished

(:

Disclaimer - I dont own Twilight only the plot

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Answers**

**Renesmee POV**

I couldn't move a muslce or anythig for that matter. I tried to speak, just utter a single word or sound, but nothing. I couldn't open my eyes as my eye lids felt like they weighed a tone. Then I felt a cold smooth hand caress my check and I felt warmer than ever, I knew who it was. I could just tell Alec was right next to me. I wanted to slap his hand away because I knew that he wasa bad person, but I felt a pull towards him. There was something urging me to open up to him, let him into my life. I know that its the completely wrong thing to do and my parents would kill me for even thinking it. It's a good job Edward isnt hear.

I had to stay away from him and resist him. It was for the best, for everyone. He kidnapped me anyways so why should I feel something for him.

My eyes began to feel lighter and my fingers and toes were getting more and more feeling run through them. I still couldnt say anything but I made a slight couch. He was suddenly closer to me, I felt his cool breath on my check.

'Can you hear me Renesmee?' his voice seemed to sing in my ear. I tried to sit up, speak, mover anything but it was impossible. It was as if I was paralised.

After much effort my eyes flickered open and all I could see as I did was his eyes looking into mine. He was smiling so sweetly down at me. I tried to sit up but failed miserable until I felt a strong arm behind my back pulling me up. He placed me againts that back of the bed. I took in my surrounding. It was much better than the place I woke up last time to.

It was beautiful. The large king size bed with amazing silk sheets. A comfy looking loung in the corner. Three large eligant door, one I could see leading into a walk in robe, another into a magnifisent bathroom and the last I assumed left the bedroom. The curtains were closed so I could see that it was made out amazing silky fabric that was just dark enough to keep most of the light out but enough to let a little light to give the room more warmth.

Alec got up of the bed and walked towards the first curtains and drew them back revealing a wonderful full length window that had an absolute fantastic view. He then moved onto the curtains in the middle of the two and drew them back revealing double glass doors onto a stunning balcony. The last set of curtains revealed the same windows and view as the first ones. It was increadibly. I had never seen anything like it.

'This will be your room for the time being.' he said coming back to sit on the edge of the bed.

'What do you mean this will be my room for the time being?' I asked. Surely they didn't think I was going to be staying with them, did they?

'Aro would like you to stay at The Volturi Headquarters until he is confident that you will not try and run away back to the Cullens.' he replied sweetly.

I was shocked. They thought I was going to stay here.

'Um..I dont belong here.'

'Sure you do.' he tried to assured me.

'You cant expect me to stay here when my family is out there, do you?' I asked puzzled.

'You're better off here, believe me, and you family may be closer than you think. Get changed, i'll be outside the door waiting.' he said then turned and headed for the door.

I stod in shock for a few seconds just staring at the closer door. I snapped back into it and walked over to the bathroom. What did he mean but that? Better off here? Closer than I think? None of it made sense.

**Carlisle POV**

'Ok so we need a new plan.' Emmett said walking into the room after Esme and I. He was right we did need a new plan. The Volturi clearly knew we were here. But how? They must have people watching all over. They knew we would come for Renesmee.

'Yes I agree with you, what do you think dear?' I snapped back into reality and turned to see Esme and Emmett staring at me waiting.

'About what sorry?' I ask looking at them.

'We have to watch our backs more because they must have followed us from the airport and have been listening to everything we say.' Emmett filled me in.

'Yes I completely agree.' But I still didnt get how it was possible for any of this to have happened. Firstly how did they get to Renesmee with one of us seeing, especially Alice. They they knew we were coming and they knew the airport, flight and all the flight details, then they follow us without being traced and now they have taken Rosalie when there was four of us in the rooms right next door. It just seemed too bazar for all this to be happening without any of our knowledge.

**Jasper POV**

'How could this have happened?' I ask walking into the room following everyone. I close the door behind me and head for the couch, where everyone is already sitting. I place myself down next to Alice and put my head in my hands, racking my brain for any way that The Volturi could have done all this without being found out. It seemed impossible.

'I dont know but it is all my fault,' Alice said staring into space 'all this is my fault.'

I moved over and placed my arm around her but she didnt respond but I didnt care. I channelled into her emotions and took some of the stress and felt her body become less sence under me. She lent into me and I welcomed her by placing my other arm around her also.

'It's not your fault at all.' I assured her stroking the back of her head.

'Its my fault,' Bella spoke looking up from the floor 'I am her mother and I let them take her and that caused Rosalie to be taken.'

'No if anything the blame would be on me,' Edward said 'I am her father I should have been there protecting her.'

Ok I know eveyone is sad that our family is missing but seriously its no-one fault The Volturi are very powerful, they just dont realise it. I channelled into Edwards and Bella's mind and put them at ease a little more. More Bella because her mind was going in overload.

**Renesmee POV**

'I stepped outside the door and saw Alec leaning on the wall waiting for me. He stod up straight when he saw me and smiled slightly.

'Nice choice.' he said eyeing me up and down then nodding as if I had his approval. I had chosen the only pants I could see in the whole closet. They were mini denim pants, and I chose a plain white strappy shirt that was a perfect fit. To finish the outfit I just picked a simple pair of white ballet slippers. I didnt bother with any make-up because there was no need and I just left my long hair fall losely down my back and either side of my shoulders. As I didnt have a straightener it was in my natural lose curls.

I followed him down the long corridor. I dont remember walking this way to get to the room last night. I dont remember gettin got the room last night. The last thing I cant remember is trying to escape and then darkness. I got hold of Alec's forearm making him come to a hault and turn around to face me.

'What is it?' he asked.

'Last night, what happened?'

He didnt say anything for a few seconds as if he was thinking of the right words to put it in, which usually isnt a good sign. I waited patiently for an answer still not lettin go of him. I wanted to know what happened to me. It had never happened before and that is why I was so cuious.

'Well you know how some vampires have powers that they get when they are turned?' he finally said. I nodded in response.

'Well, um...Jane used hers on you when you tried to escape. But I stopped her staight away so that you wouldnt be hurt.' he said fast but I cought every word as if it was in slow motion. It was starting to come back to me know and I remember the pain I was in before it went dark. It was horrible.

'But you didnt stop the pain, I felt it. Really bad.' I responded tightening my grip around his arm. I didnt respond it, I dont think he even answered.

'It would have been worse if i hadnt stopped it, it may have killed you as you are only half-vampire.'

'So what exactly is her power?' I asked.

'She has the ability to cause one to believe they are in pain through her mind. She just focused on sending pain to someone and they feel, well.. the way you did last night. To a vampire the second she stops the pain is over but to a human it will almost kill them instantly. You however would have lasted longer than a human but it would have killed you eventually.'

We just stod in silence for a few minutes just looking at one another. I released his arm and let it drop to my side.

'Why am I here?' I blurted out. He moved so fast I didnt have chance to stop him and before I know it I was pressed against the wall and he has his hands either side of my head against the wall. His body was pressed againts mine and his face only inches away. I didnt know what was happening but I was so lost in his eyes that I wasnt able to move or speak.

'You interest me,' he said 'there is something about you that I have never seen in a person all my life.'

I didnt understand what he was going on about until it happened. It was something I didnt expect and didnt resist either.

He came closer and closer and then...

...our lips met!

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it (:

Please review on it

Bethan

x


	5. Chapter 5 The Volturi

Another chapter to the story,

I hope you like it.

(Rhianon thank you for your inspiration, you truly are my best friend)

Disclaimer : I dont own the characters only the storyline and Rhianon x

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Volturi**

**Renesmee POV**

Shock took over and I found myself kissing him back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands found their way around his neck and were weaving through his hair.

Realisation dawned on me and I was discused with myself. I pushed him away as fast as my body would move.

"Wha...what?" I found myself lost for words, I felt so sick. I cant believe I let him kiss me and enjoyed it. It's sick! I'm sick!

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" the words just slipped out of my mouth without my knowledge. He took another step back from me and shock ran across his face. I was shocked myself with the anger in my voice.

I ran. I didnt know where I was heading, I just wanted to get away from him. Anywhere would be better than back there with him. I heared him following me, but I was faster than him.

I had no idea which way was back to the room now. I must have taken the wrong corridor, but I didnt care. I was determined to get out of this hell hole once and for all.

I rounded another corner and stopped dead in my tracks as pain squirmed throughout my body. I found myself on the floor panting, gasping for air.

"Well well well look what we have here." I heard from down the corridor. I recognised the voice but couldnt remember who it belonged to. I had heared it before. The pain stopped and I felt paralized on the floor, unable to move.

They I felt someone standing over me, and I looked up to see them.

"Is someone lost?" they asked. Jane! The one who could cause pain throught her mind. I recognised her instantly. She just stod there looking down at me smirking. She tilted her head to the left slightly and I felt the pain once again running throught my body, but it stopped after a few seconds.

"That never gets old." she said stepping back a little. I cought my breath and felt the movement coming back in my arms and legs.

"Come with me." she ordered as she began walking back the way she came. I didnt move. Why would I go with her? She turned and glared at me. "Now!"

I got up and started slowly walking in the same direction but looked for other ways in which I could run.

"Oh, and dont even try running." she said casually as if she had read my mind. I had to run though, there was no other way. I turned back and trying heading for the corner, but she was faster as the pain was worse than it had ever been.

"I said not to do that." she smirked turning around. I really hated her, just the way she thought that she could control everyone and her thinking she is better than everyone. Well she wasnt because I wasnt going down without a fight. She was at my side in a split second.

She reached down and held my by my throat and then pulled me to my feet. But she didnt let go, she lifted me higher so that I was off the group. She was a much older vampire than I was, also she was a full vampire unlike myself who is only half.

I tried kicking and pulling myself free but it was usless so I gave up and just let her take me to wherever she was planning on taking me.

She ran until she reached two large doors, which I remember as being the doors Alec and I went throught before Jane had made me pass out. Panic started to take over my body as I thought about what they would do to me in here.

She opened the door and I gasped as I saw what was occuring in the room.

**Bella POV *this was happening at the same time as Renesmees POV part***

We were ready. Ready to get back what was ours. The people we loved. The people that had been taken.

Edward slipped his hand around my waist as we left the hotel and headed for the cars.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded, I wasnt ok at all. All I could think about was Renesmee and what they had done to her.

We took two cars that where different from the ones we drove from the airport.

Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper took one car. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett took the other.

It was just two hours before sun set so we had to be careful that we stayed in shade.

It would usually take about an hour for a human to drive to the location where the Volturi were but it took us just over 20 minutes, and those 20 minutes felt like years. We were planning on going around to the back of the city as everyone would be at the carnival where the Volturi liked to lure a bunch of innocent tourists into a large room and feed off there blood. Most of my human memories have faded but that one day will stay with me forever. The day I thought I was going to lose Edward.

I looked over to Edward who was driving. I took his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile which I loved. I felt a little bit more hope.

We ditched the cars about a mile from where we needed to be and ran the rest. We came up to the back wall of where the Volturi stayed and all pressed against it. It was now or never. I looked over to Carlisle who gave us all a nod, signalling to get ready. He was going to go first and then Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Alice, me and Esme were to follow once they had gotten to the top. Carlisle scalled the edge of the building with ease and slipped throught the window at the top. He stuck his head back out and signalled for the boys to follow. I watched as Edward went up the building and then he followed Jasper and Emmett into the window.

We waited for out signall but it didnt come. I could feel Esme shaking from the side of me. I put my arm around her.

"I'm sure they are just being extra cautious and double checking then checking again." I whispered trying to confince myself also.

It had been minutes since Edward had dissapeared into the window. I turned to Alice and Esme they were both scared and I saw fear in their eyes.

"I'm going up, stay here until I say so, ok?" I said walking a little closer to the wall but I felt Alice take my hand and I turned to her and she shock her head.

"I have to do this." I said.

"I dont know what's happening," she said "I didnt see any of this when I had my last vision."

I pulled her into a hug.

"Promise me you will stay here untill I say so." I said looking into her eyes.

"I promise." she whispered. I turned back to the wall and closed my eyed then jumped and kept climbing until I reached the window. I held onto the frame of the window and looked in just to make sure there wasnt a bunch of vampires awaiting me. It seemed all clear so I took a large breath and pulled myself inside.

There wasnt anyone or anything. It was just a small room with a door. I walked towards the open door and looked out. It lead into a corridor. I looked left and right and saw once again nothing and no one.

I headed back to the window and signalled for them to join me. Seconds later Esme and Alice where by myside heading out of the room. We went down the corridor and found a staircase.

At the bottom we found another corridor, but this one was more eligant. The one upstairs had been dark and stone walls. This one had red walls with gold running along the floor and ceiling.

There were no doors along the walls only one at the end of the long corridor. We ran until we reached the door. We listened next to the door making sure we kept as quiet as we could.

There were definately alot of people inside. I could hear talking. I then heared Carlisle talking and Esme open the door and ran inside before Alice or I could stop here. We followed a few seconds after and stopped as sudden as she had done.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were all on their knees with two guards behind each other them. One guard with their arms around their neck as if ready to snap it if either of them moved, and the other guard standing there waiting to grab them if they got pass the first guard.

We all gasped as we saw the people we loved before us trapped.

Aro turned and smiled at us.

"Oh how lovely of you to grace us with your presence." he said smiling. We stod still not making any movements. None of the guards had made any intention to grab at us.

I looked over to Edward who was looking at me. All over his face was written I'm sorry. He was obviously blaming himself. I had to stop this, or at least try.

I took a step forward and every guard around the room took two. Alice and Esme gasped from behind me.

"Ah Bella, so glad you are one of us now," Aro said "I see you still have your courage then."

"What do you want from us?" I demanded.

"Well whatever do you mean?" he questioned. I couldnt take anymore. I sprang at him without thinking and every guard in the room ran at me. Even the ones who were guarding the boys. The boys sprang up, Alice and Esme ran over to them and Edward ran into the crown of vampire's in attempt to get me out.

I felt them getting grips on my arms and pulling me off. All the guards took a few steps back and stood there. Two were holding me. I looked over to see Edward was back in the same position, kneeling on the ground with two guards behind him.

"Well, that was interesting." Aro said already on his feet and walking towards me, he was smiling. Actually smiling.

"But now what to do?" The guards moved to take hold of Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett. They all tried to fight them off but all failed as it was three to one in most cases. I looked around the room and saw my family all trapped.

We were all going to die in this room. Renesmee and Rosalie. Where were they? What had they done to them?

I heard the door open and saw Jane walk in holding Renesmee by the throat in mid air.

* * *

I hope you liked it

I will have another one up soon hopefully

Bethan x


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions Decisions

Hope you like this one

Disclaimer: Not Mine

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Decisions Decisions**

**Edward POV**

I looked up and saw my little girl hurt in the hands of Jane. Well in the hand of Jane anyway. I could hear her lungs struggling for breath. Her heart beating faster than normal. Her thoughts.

_Oh my god, what is happening? Why is this happening? What have we ever done?_

I just wanted to go upto her and pull her into a hug and tell her everything was going to be ok. She turned to face me as best as she could, and I knew she was going to try tell me something through her thougts.

_Daddy, I love you so much and glad you came but I am so sorry. So so so sorry that we are all going to die because I couldnt defend myself better before they took me. You shouldnt have come because you know that there was never going to be a chance to get past them to save me then past them again out, and they would just come back and get me. I am not worth all this. Not even close._

I saw a tear roll down her check. How could she think that she wasnt worth it? That we wouldnt travel the world and back to get her? We loved her more than we could show. More than can be told and I am going to get her safe again. If it was the last thing I do.

I pulled free from the guard and smashed the second in the face and ran towards Renesmee. I only got a few steps before the pain started. It spread through my body instantly and I found myself on the floor squirming in agony.

I would face this pain a million times for Renesmee. I would give my life for her.

"Please!" I heard Renesmee scream as loud as she could with the air she had "Please stop!"

I could see her fighting out of Janes grip.

**Renesmee POV**

I could see him in pain on the ground and couldnt do nothing. I tried to yell but nothing came out. I inhaled the most air as I could and screamed for them to stop.

"Please! Please stop!" was all that I could get out before I ran out of breath. I started kicking the air trying to reach Jane.

I could tell she was focusing on huring Edward. I had one chance and I had to do this right. I looked at her for a few more seconds to make sure she wasnt watching what I was doing.

Then I glanced over to my family. I saw Alice nodding at me. She knew what I was planning and ever thought she was nodding I could tell she was still scared and feared what would happen but she knew that I didnt have much longer if stayed where I was.

I bent my head and bit Jane's wrist as hard as I could. I pulled back and she released me and I fell to the ground. Jane took a few steps backwards stumbling. Edward got up in an instant and was at me side holding me. Comforting me.

I held onto him for dear life. Crying like never before. I felt safe in his arms even though we were probobly in the most dangerous place right now.

I looked up to Jane was angry and gettting angrier.

"I am going to make this so painful!" she yelled "a slow, painfull death!"

Edward stod up pulling my up behind him. Jane just smirked at him. He couldnt stop her gift for getting to me. I quickly stod on my tip toes and whispered in Edwards ear "I love you."

I prepared myself for the pain. I was ready as I would ever be. But nothing came. I looked up to Jane she was trying to hurt me but couldnt.

"Whats happening?" she said trying harder.

"You?" Aro said looking over to Bella. My mum had put a barrier between me and Jane. I looked over to her. She was still in the grips of the guards. She looked at me and mouthed "I love you."

I smiled back and more tears rolled down my face.

"How splendid." Aro said walking over to Bella. What did he mean splendid?

**Bella POV**

I turned away from Renesmee and faced Aro who was looking at me with curious eyes.

"I knew from the start that you would make an excellent vampire." he said stoping a few inches from me.

His eyes were jet black, obviously hadnt been hunting in awhile. I looked around and noticed all there eyes were jet black. This could work out better for us. We had all gone hunting before we left, but where was I going to get a bunch of humans to distract them.

I was lost in thought but was suddenly snapped out of it as he began talking again.

"We have a decision to make here," he said walking away from me and around the room "kill you all and waste five extrodinary gifts or kill none of you and you join us?"

"Decisions decisions?" Jane said still glaring at Renesmee.

"Jane please stop trying there is no use. It is clear that young Bella here will not let your gift through." Aro said walking over to Jane. Jane pulled away and strode over to the other side of the room.

"Renesmee dear, we havent had a chance to meet properly." Aro said walking over to Renesmee. Edward got in a defensive position in front or her.

"Oh no need to get all protective I am not going to hurt her, yet anyway. She is too precisious and means alot to some people," he said looking around the room "Where is Alec?"

All the guards looked around the room also.

"He is probobly still looking for little missy here." Jane said pointing at Renesmee.

"I hear you have a gift?" Aro asked Renesmee.

**Renesmee POV**

I nodded to Aro even thought I didnt know how he knew I had a gift. I didnt know much about gifts only that they were rare. Very rare apparetly.

My gift was that I could show any memory I have to someone through touching them. I had used it many times to help try and explain things to my family.

"May I?" he said putting his hand out to me. I didnt know what to do. Should I take his hand or not? I looked over to Edward who nodded.

I placed my hand catiously in Aro's and showed him a memory.

*Flashback*

_'Come on honny, you can do it' Edward cheered from the otherside of the field. I had a firm grip on the bat and was ready to swing. It was my first game of baseball with everyone. I was determined not to stuff up. It was the winning point, so the outcome of the game depended on me._

_Alice bowled the ball and it came speeding my way. I swung for it and I hear the loud crack from the impact._

_I sprinted for the first base still looking to see how far the ball had gone. It was out of the field and still flying through the trees. Edward was chasing after it in a second after it gone past him._

_I still had time to make it home. I sprited harder._

_Second base..._

_Third base..._

_I could hear the ball soaring back through the trees. I sped up that little bit more. I was determined to make it home. I saw the ball entering the field. It would reach Esme in a few seconds, but I could make it._

_I skidded and passed the base. I got up and looked at Esme who was holding the ball._

_Did I make it to the base first? Or did the ball?_

_Edward was back on the field now and looking to see if I made it._

_Esme looked over to Alice who had the best view of who made it. She looked over to me and smiled then nodded._

_I jumped up and down on the spot. We had won the game. Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper ran over to me._

_'Well done Renesmee' Jasper said patting me on the back and Rosalie came and pulled me into a big hug._

_Emmett then ran over and pulled me into a bear hug, twirling me around. I was losing my breath slowly._

_'Emmett...I, I cant breathe' I chocked. He let out a laugh and put me down._

*End of flashback*

"How extraordinary," he said "I have never see a gift like this."

I pulled my hang back and murmered a thank you.

"It could be useful to us." he grinned.

"What do you want from us?" Alice asked trying to change the conversation. He turned and walked over to where she was being held by the guards.

"Well there are many things I would like from you," Aro said "Many of you could be of great use to us."

He looked around the room at Jasper, Edward, Bella and then myself. He was obviously talking about the ones of us that had a gift. He clearly had no use for Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie.

It then hit me. Where was Rosalie?

"Where's Rosalie?" I whispered to Edward. Aro had heard and turned to face me.

"Rosalie?" he questioned.

Emmett started trying to fight off the two guards.

"Yes Rosalie the woman I love!" he yelled "What have you done with her!"

Aro looked back over to Emmett and laughed. Why would he laugh?

"What have you done to her?" Emmett blared.

"I think its just time we got down to business, shall we?" Aro said walking over to his chair at the front of the room.

**Bella POV**

What was he up to? What were they up to?

Aro pointed to one of the guards, they ran to him and bowed before him.

"Bring me Renesmee." He ordered. I looked over to Renesmee and saw Edward stand infront of her. The guard just walked upto him and ordered two of the other guards to move him aside.

Edward put up a fight, he was determined not to let them get to Renesmee.

A few more guards stepped in to help and Edward was taken away from Renesmee and guarded over the other side of the room. The one guard then took Renesmee but the arm and pulled her forward to Aro. He put her at the bottom of the steps by Aro's feet.

"Now you have a choice Renesmee," he said clear and loud "join us, or die."

We all tried to escape from the guards and run to her but it was impossible they had us trapped.

"NEVER!" she screamed, then she burst into tears as she realised that she was going to die. I couldnt move a muscle in my body. My baby was going to die, and if front of me. I fought the guards harder. I punched, kicked and scratched where I could. Another guard came over to stand next to me. I closed my eyes tight.

"Please," I called "Please dont do this."

Aro looked over to me "I'm sorry but this is the only way."

Aro looked over to the guard next to the door and nodded.

The guard slowly walked over and placed his arms about Renesmee's throat ready for the word. I saw the tears rolling down her face. She looked over to me and mouthed 'I love you'.

I couldnt respond it was like I was human again and someone was ripping out my heart piece by piece.

Aro was going to give the word any second. I closed my eyes tight again. I couldnt watch this, hearing it would be terrible. My own baby.

I heard the doors slam open.

"STOP!" a young boy yelled. I sprang my eyes open and looked over to where the voice had come from. It was Alec. Everyone in the room was now looking at him. I looked over to Renesmee who was still alive and crying even harder.

"Let her go," he commanded "NOW!"

The guard looked over to Aro who nodded. He released Renesmee. Renesmee fell to the ground. She just layed there, weak. I desperately wanted to go over and lift her up and take her home.

"Alec?" Aro spoke.

"You are not to hurt her," Alec replied "She is mine."

No one had ever spoke to Aro like that and I knew because there was shock over everyones faces. Well except Jane who looked like she found this all very amusing.

"What ever do you mean?" Aro asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Alec said walking over to Renesmee and stopping a few steps behind her.

Aro sighed and nodded at Alec.

"Very well," he said "Take her if you must."

Alec took the few steps then bent down and put his arms under Renesmee lifting her in the bridal style. I wanted to go over and rip his head off. Where was he taking her? And what did he mean she was his?

Alec left the room with Renesmee still in his arms, she was unconscious by now and just lay still in his arms.

I was getting angry now. I needed to figure out a plan.

And fast.

* * *

I hope you all liked it.

Should have another one up soon.

I love reading the reviews that have been emailed in, and rhianon your review was nice :D

Bethan x


	7. Chapter 7 Human Bait

I would like to thank you all for the reviews and emails they really mean a lot to me.

I updated as soon as I could its just that I am in the process of packing because I am moving in a week so its hard to find the time.

I will be updating more often when I am sorted in my new house though.

Anyway heres the next chapter, hope you like it.

Please review if you liked it.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Human Bait**

**Edward POV**

_Edward!_

I heard my name being called and looked up a little so see who it was before I realised it wasnt said aloud.

_Don't look up!_

I snapped my head down and focused on the thoughts. Alice was obviously trying to tell me something important so I needed to tune out everyone else's thoughts and give her my entire attention.

_Ohk Bella has come up with a plan to get us out of here._

Trust Bella to be the one thinking about getting out of here and not about dying. I was ready to die but I was not ready to let my family and the one I love die.

_Have you noticed how all the Volturi's eyes are jet black?_

How could I have not seen and picked that up. I glanced around the room and was shocked at how I hadn't noticed it before as it was all too clear now.

_Well if we are able to get a few humans in here there is no way that they are going to be able to resist especially if blood is spilt. It will give us enough time to get out of here._

She was right the Volturi were not ones to be able to control their thirst very well when they had just eaten let alone when they were hungry. But where were we going to get a bunch of humans.

I needed to see if there were any in the building first. I focused on my plan to let Alice know what I was going to do.

There were many thoughts flying through the building.

_Wow, this place is amazing!_

_I cant believe we were able to get tickets for this tour at such late notice._

_Oh My God! I am sooooo bored!_

There was a tour occurring in the building for sure. Those poor people who think they are lucky to be experiencing this ancient building but they are really the unlucky ones. They are walking into a death trap.

So we had our humans but how were we going to get them here.

Mhmmm...

**Bella POV**

Ok so I had no idea what we were going to do now. I knew Alice knew the plan and I am pretty sure that Edward did, but still how were we going to get humans?

Nothing had been happening since Alec had left with Renesmee. Aro had just gone back to his chair and sat there clearly in deep thought.

I couldnt take it any longer I needed more questions answered. Like why they had taken Renesmee and Rosalie in the first place? Why they had us here trapped? Why they wouldnt answer us when we were asking?

I looked up to where Aro was sitting and noticed him staring at me again. He was really thinking about something. Focusing so much on it that I dont think he noticed me staring at him.

"Aro," the blonde vimpire beside Aro that I could never remember the name of spoke "We need to decide on what to do."

"Your right," he replied looking at me still "but either way its not going to be good news for someone."

"Why would that be?" Carlisle spoke. Everyone turned to face him before turning back to Aro for an answer.

"Carlisle my friend, I thought you were wise enough to know how we work," Aro said standing and starting to walk down the few steps "prehaps you have been away from here to long to know."

We all knew that Carlisle had stayed with the Volturi before he started his own family. We also knew that he didnt enjoy his time spent here and that they didnt really approve the whole 'only drinking the blood of animals' thing.

"I am grateful for everything you have done for me in the past." Carlisle said not breaking contact with Aro.

**Aro POV**

"Well then I guess we have no more time to waist," I said "decisions are to be made."

I looked over to Jane and summoned her over to my side. She was over within a split second.

"Yes Aro?" she asked.

"Go find Alec and make sure you stay with them until you are told to return."

She simply nodded and swiftly walked from the room.

"I wish I could give you the same choice as Renesmee but it isnt that simple."

I didnt need half of these vampires but I could do with the other half. It was clear that they would all choose death before joining me so I have to twist the situation slightly.

We already have Rosalie and Emmett where we want them as we do with Edward and Bella. But the rest still had their most loved ones with them.

"Carlisle I understand your love for your family but surely you didnt think you could keep them all together forever did you?"

"I knew that we wouldnt be together physically but we are always together in every other way possible," Carlisle spoke with such confident "I can say that we will always have each other."

So he thought, he had no idea what was coming then.

"I really dont want to do this but I have no choice," I said looking around the room at each Cullen "but your clan has become too large and arent stable."

"NOT STABLE!" Emmett yelled. I slowly walked over to him.

"Yes, you are not stable. Wasnt it your clan that revealed our secret to a human." I said looking over to Bella "and then did not change her as soon as we instructed, but waiting several months in which she could spread it."

Emmett just looked away and I can see Bella in the corner of my eye, she was feeling guilty. She believed this was all her fault, perfect for my plan. There was nothing better than having someone feel guilty about causing something and then who will do anything to make it up to them.

**Bella POV**

How did I know this would come back to me. I knew it wasnt anyones fault but I couldnt help but feel guilty.

Aro carried on talking to the guards around the room. I couldnt focus on what he was saying, I was focused on something else.

Trying to get out of here! But all I could hear was echoing of something.

I focused harder on the sound.

It was footsteps. Not the footsteps of a vampire they were too loud. They were the footsteps of a bunch on humans. Some young children and other grown ups. A tour of the building was happening!

I tried listening to see which way they were heading.

**Alice POV**

Hope ran through my body before I hear it.

The two large double doors to the room opening. Everyone turned to the open door.

Standing there with horror and shock written all over their faces where the tour group withe tour guide standing at the front.

I could tell by her expression that she knew her life was over, she knew that there was no way she was going to talk her way out of this one.

Everyone stod still for a few seconds before anyone reacted.

Suddenly one little girl standing at the front of the group let out a loud screem that echoed throught the silent hall and room.

Thats when it all broke lose. All the humans went running and screaming down the hall. They were shoving and pushing trying to get to the door but also trying to find their families. The echoing of the screams carried all around the room. Two of the guards ran pass all the humans and shut the door at the end of the hall stopping the humans only way of escaping.

A sudden burst of blood scent flew throught the room reaching everyone.

It all happened to quickly. Aro was the first too move. He ran towards the group of humans, everyone close on his trail.

I looked around and noticed that we were all just standing or kneeling in the guys cases.

Jasper ran to me and took my hand before pulling me out of the room.

**Bella POV**

I could hear the screams of all the little children along with their mothers and fathers.

Its weird how a situation can be extremely unlucky for some but extremely fortunate for others.

Edward was at my side right away and pulling me out of the room.

I couldnt take my eyes off the humans thought. All the vampires running at them and ripping them to shreads and breaking their bones.

I could hear the bones snapping, their hearts racing, the cries and screams, children calling for their parents and the parents doing the same for their children.

Seeing the fathers trying to fight them off, they were giving everything but it was useless, nothing was going to stop the Volturi now. It was too late.

I was out of the room and running along side with the others.

We were out of the window we entered and running along the grass back to the cars within a few minutes.

I stopped in my tracks and everyone stopped a few steps later turning to face me.

"Bella, we have to go!" Edward said taking my hand again and trying to pull my towards the cars that were now in sight.

"No what about Renesmee?" I whispered. They all looked at around at each other.

"If we go back now they will kill us for sure." Jasper said from Alice's side.

"But if we dont go back they may kill Rosalie and Renesmee." Emmett said stepping closer to me.

"What are we going to do?" Esme said looking up to Carlisle. He didnt say anything for a few seconds he just looked into Esme's eyes.

"I have a plan." he said after a few moments.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.

Should have another one up soon.

Please review.

B x


	8. Chapter 8 The Plan

Here's another chapter guys.

Hope you like it.

Please review at the end, they mean a lot to me. Also they make me want to write faster.

Disclaimer: I dont own.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Plan**

**Bella POV**

We all turned to Carlisle. He once again didnt say anything and I was losing patience. I wanted to go up to him and shake him demanding the plan, but I knew that it would not help the situation.

"I dont know if it will work," Carlisle said "but its our best bet."

"What is it?" Emmett slightly growled from my side.

Carlisle looked up at him.

"We go back to Forks," Carlisle spoke and I could feel my jaw drop and then I looked to see that every ones had and ever Esme had taken a step back from Carlisle.

"and get Jacob and his wolves." Carlisle finished.

He was right it may not work but it was our best bet.

We all just looked at each other for a few seconds not speaking.

"I think he is right." Jasper said breaking the silence.

"But how are we going to get them to agree?" Alice said stepping forward and taking Jaspers hand.

"Well I personally think that he will jump at the chance to kill at least some vampires." Edward said.

I hadnt seen them for years but I had to agree with Edward they would jump at the chance to kill vampires.

"Yeah but will he risk putting his pack in danger?" Esme said moving back to Carlisle side.

"Only one way to find out." Carlisle said putting his hand out for Esme to take it. Esme took it within a second and they were both running back towards the cars.

Alice and Jasper followed shortly after, followed by Emmett.

I turned to look back at the building. Edward walked over to me and took my hand.

We were running beside the others a few seconds later.

Once we reached the cars we all got back into the ones we were in coming here.

We drove straight back to the airport not bothering with checking out at the hotel. Esme just rang and made up an excuse as to why we couldnt check out.

After arriving at the airport we booked our tickets to the next plane which was to take off in 15 minutes, so we headed to the gate and sat waiting until the gates open.

It seemed like forever waiting for the gates to open. I sat next to Edward, he had his arm around my pulling me into his hard chest. No matter how much I put the thought out of my mind all I could think about was Renesmee and what was happening within those walls. That place was like hell on earth, literally.

The gates finally open and I sprang up from my seat a little too fast for a human but I looked around and only Edward noticed.

I sat in my seat and patted my fingers on the arm rest impatiently waiting for the plan to take off.

I felt Edwards hand slid over mine stopping my fingers. I turned to look at him and he met me with a quick light kiss on my lips.

"Calm down Bella, she is safe at least." he said after pull away.

I knew he was right that she was safe because of Alec, but I still wanted her home when she was safe with me.

I fastened my seat belt as we were preparing to land.

It was a bumpy landing and I was now anxious. What would the wolves say? Please, please, please let them say yes.

The seatbelt light went out and the door to the airport was open. I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him up from his seat and was the first out of the door. Once I was in the airport I turned back to make sure my family where still with us, and there they were just about a seconds behind us.

We found our cars we had drove here and pulled away from the car park and headed for Forks.

Going over double the speed limit we were in Forks in record time. We, against my wishes, went home first to get changed as Alice was fussing because we had been wearing the same clothes for too long.

As soon as we pulled up to the house we all ran inside and changed and were downstairs and sitting in the living room within a few minutes.

"Ok when we get there let me do the talking unless I tell you to do so ok?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded and listened as Carlisle went through a brief idea about what he was going to say before we headed back for the cars.

We were all ready but also nervous. What if they didnt want to help us? It had been years since we last spoke.

I still remember Jacob all too well. He was my best friend, but we just drifted apart over the years until we didnt speak to each other or of each other.

As we drove though La Push it was all still familiar to me. We passed the beach on the way to his house.

We pulled up onto the drive way to his house. It still looked the same but something was different, almost out of place. Whatever it was I couldnt put my finger on it and have to push it out of my mind for now.

I looked out the window and saw Jacob emerging from the front door.

He really hadnt changed, he looked older but in more of a mature way. His features were all still in the perfect way that they had been since the last time I saw in all those years ago.

He didnt look happy, the look on his face indicated that we were not welcome. But we kept driving until we pulled up the house and all got out of the cars.

**Jacob POV**

I could smell the foulness of them. They were near, I ran to the phone and had Sam on the phone in seconds. After he answered I ordered him to gather up the boys and meet get to my house as soon as possible.

"Why?" he asked "Whats happened?"

"We dont have time to talk, ok," I replied "you will see when you get here."

I slammed the phone down and headed for the door.

They were driving up to the house. What the hell did they want.

They all got out of the car and began walking to the front of the stairs unto my house.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Jacob please dont be like this." he voice sang into my ears. It was here, the one who I had loved all those years ago. It had seemed like forever since I saw her last. I turned to the direction in which the voice had come and my eyes stopped on Bella once again. She hadnt changed a bit, well the was more beautiful that I remembered. It didnt seem possible but she was.

And now she stood in front of me with her blood sucking family as if we spoke yesterday and nothing was wrong.

Where were the guys?

**Carlisle POV**

"Jacob please just listen to what we have to say." I said trying to take control of the situation. There was no need for a fight to occur but if someone said something stupid there most likely will be one.

I heard a noise in the tree to our right and I turned. Everyone else including Jacob turned too, and there in the opening emerged a pack of wolves.

I could understand why Jacob would have summoned them here but it will be more difficult for me to try and get through to him with them here.

All the wolves growled and snarled through their teeth. Jacob held up a firm hand and they all stopped immediately. Jacob was obviously now pack leader.

He then gave a little wave of his hand and if to go away. They all re-emerged back into the shadows of the trees. Seconds later they returned in their human forms.

We didnt have much more time to look at them so I turned back to Jacob. When my eyes were looking at him I saw he was staring at me. Anger was written all over his face.

"Please," I pleaded "we didnt come to start a fight."

Jacob didnt relax, his body was very tense. His blood and heart pumping faster than usually.

I looked to my sides at my family. They were about as tense as he was. None of us liked being here, but it was our only choice.

I looked back to Jacob and proceeded there was no need to drag this on any longer then needed.

"We have come to ask you something," I said "we need a favour."

Jacob looked over to his pack who were now walking up the stairs to stand beside him. He waited until there were by his side before responding.

"You need a favour," he said with a smug look upon his face "from us?"

I just nodded.

He looked over to Sam and gave a little laugh before turning back with a serious look on his face. He was ready to talk business but I could feel that he had a little twig of excitement in him because we were asking for his help.

I filled them in on the story up to this point.

"So we need your help to get Renesmee and Rosalie back from the Volturi." I finished.

I looked back and forth along the line of them. They were all taking this situation seriously. My gaze stopped on Jacob.

He stared at me before opening him mouth.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it.

Please review.

I will try get my next update on as soon as possible its just I am moving Friday, and I have left it on a cliffhanger, haha I am so evil.

Love you guys really :D

B x


	9. Chapter 9 The Wolves

Heey guys soooo sorry its been soo long since I last updated.

I hope you all still read my story.

Please review because reviews make me want to update faster.

I am going to try update more often now.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Wolves**

**Jacob POV**

They looked like they really did need our help, but how could I be sure? I scanned the line of the bloodsuckers and had to admit they looked different without Rosalie, and even thought I have never met Renesmee I could tell just by looking at them that they were missing her. My eyes landed on Bella. She was beautiful, her features were perfect, her hair shined even though she wasn't in the sunlight, her eyes still seemed to give off a sparkle like they used to all those years ago.

She seemed different to the rest. I may be because I felt different towards her than I did the rest. As much as I hated what she had become, I still loved her. Maybe not as much but there was still something there that made me feel different when I looked at her. No I couldnt think about her now. I had a decision to make.

I looked to my side at me clan. Some nodded to me and some just stared. I had to make the decision however, whatever I decided they would follow 100% whether they liked it or not. It was how we worked. Brothers til the end, we stand by each other.

I looked back at the bloodsuckers I studied their faces for a few more seconds. I needed to know if they really did need our help or if they were just messing with us and had a different plan.

"Are you being serious about needing our help," I asked "or is this a trick?"

Edward let a loud growl escape his chest and he sprang forward before Emmett grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.

It was too late, I could feel the anger rippling inside me.

**Bella POV**

I heard Edward growl from my side and I turned to see him leaping forward at Jacob and his clan, I tried to reach out for him but missed. Emmett however caught hold of his upper arm and stopped him for reaching them.

I turned back at Jacob and saw what I was fearing. Anger rippling through his body as a rapid speed. I looked to his sides and saw that all of them were shaking in anger.

It all happened so fast one second they were human and the next wolves running at us. I turned to face my family they were all holding their ground. We were going to fight them!

I turned to see who was running towards me. It was Quil. He was smaller than the rest. He was a few seconds behind the others. Jacob got to Edward first. Edward just effortlessly flung Jacob into the air and back to the house. I saw all the other wolves having the same done to them. Carlisle was able to get to Esme and protect her as Esme wasnt possibly able to let it into her heart to hurt one of them. Alice against Jaspers wishes fought Embry off herself.

I turned back to Quil he had lifted one of his large pays and was about to strike when Edward ran in front of me and flung him through the air further than the rest. Edward turned back to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Why didnt you protect yourself?" he whispered. I was still, no words were able to leave my mouth.

I heard more howls and looked around Edward too see the wolves once again running at us.

Before they could reach us Carlisle jumped in front off us all in.

"STOP!" he yelled. Everyone froze and turned to him, we had never seen him like this. Even the wolves stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

So here we were a bunch of vampires and a bunch of wolves all staring at Carlisle.

He didnt speak he just help up each hand, one stopping us and one stopping them.

"We need to stop fighting," he spoke then turned to Jacob "yes we really need your help."

I pulled my eyes away from Carlisle and looked over to Jacob. I looked into his eyes and he immediately turned to me. I nodded slightly and mouthed 'please' at him.

He ripped him gaze from my eyes and ran to the side of his house and disappeared behind it. The rest of him clan followed.

Carlisle turned back to us.

"Lets give them some time to think ok," he turned to Edward who had his arm wrapped around my waist "and try not to aggravate them, please."

Carlisle walked over to Esme and took her hand pulling her close to his chest.

**Jacob POV**

"What are we going to do?" Quil asked the last returning to his human form. I just looked around before answering.

"We'll take a vote."

They all looked at me, we had never taken a vote before and I knew that they didnt think we even would, but this was very dangerous and I wanted to know what everyone wanted and not what I did.

"I'll give you a few minutes to think over your choice." It was me that really needed to think over my choice. Could I put my family in danger like that or could I hurt Bella like I would if I said no.

**Carlisle POV**

After a good five minutes they emerged from the house.

"I see you have come to a decision." I said looking only at Jacob.

"Yes," he replied "we took a vote."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"And it was 4 to 6," Jacob spoke in a large voice "to helping you."

I felt a breath of relief.

I felt Esme squeeze my hands slightly. I turned quickly to her and smiled before turning back to Jacob.

"Thank you so much, we will let you rest now but we shall meet tomorrow morning lets say around 9 at our house?" I said once again only looking at Jacob.

He just simply nodded. I motioned for myself and my family to head back to the cars and leave before they change their minds.

**Bella POV**

Edward took my hand and started pulling me towards the car. The rest of the were already inside and the one car engine starting. Before I got in the car I turned to look at Jacob.

I found him staring at me. His face wasnt angry but certainly wasnt pleased easier. I smiled slightly at him but got no response.

I wonder if he voted for or against?

I got in the car and the engine roared to life and we were back onto the road in seconds.

None of us spoke the whole journey home but once we arrived home the others were already inside in loud conversation at the table.

Me, Edward and Emmett sat in our seats and took the first few seconds to catch up before joining in.

"Ok so we need an attack plan," Carlisle said "and this time we are not planning it so that we can be split easily."

"I'm sure Jacob will want some input tomorrow morning." Edward said.

"Your right and thank you son, for keeping your anger to yourself after what happened." Carlisle said nodding at Edward. I knew how hard it was for him to keep his anger inside towards Jacob. Before I changed Edward had always hated him and Jacob had the same feelings towards Edward. I look Edwards hand which was placed on the chair arm, he turned to me and smiled slightly and suddenly everything seemed that little bit better. Like there was hope.

We sat for hours planning every little move. The building, where we going to be situated, how we were going to attack, the times, and all the steps in between.

Carlisle rose from his chair and stood in front of it.

"I think thats enough for tonight," he said "go about with your individual planning. Anything you need pack now and also if you need to go hunting now is the only time we will have until we return I imagine."

Until we return, its more like if we return! The Volturi are going to be rather angry and will not let us off easy, it at all.

Everyone started getting up and leaving for table. Most left the house to go hunting.

"Edward, Bella, you two go hunting your father and I will wait until one of the others return before going." Esme said sweetly taking Carlisle's hand and smiling at us.

We both thanked them and headed for the door.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked Edward.

"How long do we have?" he replied.


	10. Chapter 10 It's all about the Crest

Heey guys.

I havent been having many reviews and am thinking its because nothing big has really been happening in the story.

So for this chapter I am going to try have lots of stuff happening.

I hope you like and please please please review.

If I dont get reviews on this chapter I am thinking of just stopping this story altogether and starting another one.

So please if you want me to continue, review.

x

Disclaimer - not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Ten - It's all about the Crest**

**Renesmee POV**

I woke surrounded by warm sheet and two strong arms holding me to someones chest. I just laid there for a few minutes thinking. Not really about anything in particular just in thinking in general.

Realisation hit me and I sprang up out of their arms and off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked leaning on his elbow. I just stared at him. He was sick. Seriously sick.

"Your sick you know that!" I yelled jumping away from the bed as Alec made a grab for me.

"Dont!"

"Oh come on Renesmee," he said leaning back a little "we belong together."

"No we dont," I said "I belong with my family back in Forks."

Alec just looked at me and laughed a little. I looked at him in a puzzled sort of way.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. He just looked at smiled.

"Their not your family anymore," he came over to me and pointed to my necklace of my Cullen Crest. I looked down and gasped in horror.

It was gone and had been replaced. With the Volturi one.

Tears started rolling down my checks. I couldnt feel my legs and found myself falling to the floor. Before I even fell a few centimeters Alec caught me and liften me bridal style before placing me onto the bed. He sat next to me, leaning over my body.

"What am I going to do with you?" he half giggled.

I didn't say anything I was still in shock. They had my Crest, and replaced it with theirs.

"Where is it?" I mumbled. He just looked down at me and smiled.

"You wont need it again," he replied "so it doesnt matter to you where it is kept."

He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips, I tried turning from him but he was too fast.

"Dont try fighting what we have." he said.

"We have nothing!" I yelled. He didnt reply, he just ran his finger along the side of my face. I felt sick, towards him and at myself.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it last time?" he said after a few minutes.

**Bella POV**

We all took our seats on the plan. All of us had taken up the whole first class area. I still wonder how Carlisle was able to get the tickets I mean surely some people would have been booked in for these flights.

I guess he just bribes them with more money that the others paid. Oh well thats important.

I looked around the room and it was like it was divided in two.

One one side was my family and myself and the other was the wolves.

It must have looked quite amusing to the humans. A bunch of people booking out the all of the first class tickets, half of them paler than white and the other half extemely tanned.

The flight attendants came around the room asking if any of us would like any beverages. I refused their offers claiming I had had lunch before flighing. My family had also done the same. Jacob and his clan however looked like they had ordered everything offered to them.

They were all just rappidly eating the food brought to them as if they hadnt eaten for weeks. Must be a wolve thing.

We arrive and once again got our cars this time we were not stopping off as it was almost nightfall.

**Jacob POV**

"Soooo." I said trying to break the silence.

I was crammed into the back seat. It was so small back here, couldnt they have gotten a bigger car. Edward sniggered a little from the front so I hit the back of the seat jerking him forwards.

Bella was in the front with Edward and I was in the back.

Akward is the only word to describe this situation.

We were speeding towards where ever we were heading.

I looked out the front window. Two cars were speeding in front of us and there were a few behind. How did the Cullen's afford all this? Lucky bloodsuckers!

Edwards hands tightened around the wheel and Bella instantly turned to him then snapping a glance back at me.

"What?" I said. If you dont like what you hear in my head Cullen then stay out of it.

God he is annoying.

Edward once again sniggered.

"Focus on the road." I said even though I knew that he didnt even have to look.

The car came to a stop and I slammed forward between the two front seat but was stopped when my shoulders wedged.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"We're here." Edward said smirking at me.

Oh I really hate him!

Bella didnt say anything she just got out of her seat and opened the car and was by Alice's side in seconds.

She hadnt changed one bit. She still hated the way we alway fight and I cant blame her. I mean Edwards a jerk!

"Oh listen up," Edward said turning in his seat to face me "I dont want you here as much as you dont want to be here but my family needs your help. If there was any other way to get back Renesmee and Rosalie without you and your pack of muts trust me we would be doing it. So lets just try get along and work together so that we can get this over with and go back to our seperate lives."

"Fine by me!" I said pulling myself from between the seats and out of the door.

**Renesmee POV**

I hate my life. I HATE IT! What have I dont to deserve this?

I have always tried to be a good child. Always. And now look where I am.

Trapped in a room with Alec!

"Please, please just let me go home."

"You are home." he smiled sweetly. I couldn't even look at him, he made me sick.

"Come on its not bad her, sure you miss the Cullens but you will get over them," Alec said walking over to me and stopping inches away "you have me now."

"I dont want you! I DONT WANT ANY OF THIS!" I said and burst into tears. He pulled me into a hug. I tried pulling away but he is stronger than me.

"Please," I said between gasps of air "let me go."

* * *

Sorry it wasnt a long one.

Please please please review it only takes a few seconds and even if its just a few words I want to know what you think.

Thanks

B

x


	11. Chapter 11 I Love You

**Hey guys chapter finally done. Sorry its not a long one, but I wanted to upload fast for you guys.**

**I really hope you like it and still want to read the rest of the story. I feel bad for not uploading sooner but trust me when I say ALOT has happened to me since I last wrote.**

**Well I hope you like this chapter. Please please please review or email me :D**

**Thanks guys 3**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 - I Love You

**Renesmee POV**

I cried for what seemed like hours and Alec stayed by my side. We had taken a seat on the bed and he had pulled me onto his lap and held me in his arms. I hated him but for the first time since I had been here I felt safe.

How ironic, the only feeling of safe if from the one who took me in the first place. For now however I put all my thoughts about Alec aside and cried.

I cried for my mother and father, for my family and mostly for me.

**Edward POV**

I know I am hurting Bella by acting the way I do towards Jacob but I really don't like that guy. He is just so smug and confident about himself all the time!

For Bella however I need to at least try and act civil towards him, hopefully this won't take long and we can go back to our normal separate lives right away. I walked over and stopped beside her not trying to reach for her hand like I normally would because I know she is just going to pull away because of how me and Jacob had just acted in the car.

I don't see why she is being like this though I mean he is a dog, literally! It's disgusting.

I focus on what Carlisle was saying and tuned out the thoughts about Jacob. At least for now.

"Okay so we all know where we need to stationed?" he asked before looking around awaiting everyone response. Everyone nodded slightly or replied a quiet yes.

"Alrighty, we are all going to head up to the field just up the road and take cover in the trees before taking the next step." Carlisle said before taking Esme's hand and starting to walk up the street.

I went down to take Bella's and as expected she pretended like she didn't see it and quickly pulled her hand up from her side and linked arms with Alice. The both followed closely behind Carlisle and Esme. The wolves started following after the girls leaving me, Emmett and Jasper walking in the back.

"Dude, Bella like totally just rejected you," Emmett laughed giving me a manly pat on the back "feels bad man."

"Thank for reminding me Em." I said just staring in front of me.

"Oh come on Ed," Jasper said from the other side of me "he is only messing with you."

"Yeah," Emmett replied "I get the silent treatment for Rose all the time."

Emmett suddenly froze. I turned to him and tried to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

The rest of the way we walked in silence. Once we had caught up to the others and reached the edge of the trees we all gathered once again.

"Okay," Carlisle started "this is it now. You all know the signals and positions so this should all go as planned."

He turned back to look at the building. The field was around 50 metres give or take. We were going to cross it in small groups. Carlisle and Jasper were first to go across.

They walked to the edge of the trees and looked at each other before nodding slightly and turning back to the building across the field and starting to run towards it. Once they reached the other side they waited a few seconds to make sure they weren't seen before sending the signal for the next group.

Jacob and Sam were next to go over. They repeated the same movements as Carlisle and Jasper before running across the field. It obviously took them longer to run across than Carlisle and Japer so we found ourselves waiting longer than before. Once they were over the next group stepped up to the edge. This time the group consisted of Esme, Alice and Paul.

Esme and Alice stayed at the same pace as Paul until the last few metres of the field where they rushed ahead and ran into their loved ones open arms. Leah, Seth and Jared were next to cross the field, and they like the others crossed with no problem.

Me, Emmet, Bella, Collin, Brady, Quil and Embry remained in the trees. Bella was to go next, with Brady and Collin. They walked up to the edge of the trees as the others had done and prepared for their signal. It was then I realised how much of a jerk I had been. Seeing her walk away from me and prepare to run made me think I needed to treasure every moment with her. I ran up to her and pulled her into my arms, turning her in the process so she was facing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Edward wha.." she began to say before I pressed my lips to hers, she needed to know I loved her and how much. She was my life. She and Renesmee are everything to me. After awhile she pulled back and stared into my eyes for a few seconds before reaching up and twirling a piece of my hair in her fingers.

"I love you." She said before pulling out of my arms and taking off across the field. Brady and Collin were already half way across the field but Bella was past them and in Alice's arms way before they reached the others. I whispered I love you back to her as she was running, but I knew she knew and that made me feel better and warm inside. I was broken out of thought when Emmett gave me a slight shove.

Embry and Quil had also crossed the field and it was mine and Emmett's turn. We braced ourselves and looked for Carlisle signal. The signal was made and the second me and Emmett began taking off I heard him mutter "Race ya."

I ran across the field my eyes looked on Bella. I beat Emmett easy and found myself once again with Bella in my arms.

"I love you." I said, this made her smile a little and she looked like her the old, cute and embarrassed Bella again. The Bella I had fallen in love with.

* * *

**Well thats all for this chapter, I really hope you liked it and I'm really sorry it took me so long. I really do feel terrible, but I hope you liked it even if it was short.**

**I will hopefully have a new one up soon and this time I mean it :P**

**Well love you guys**

**HonneyBee**

**xo xo**


	12. Chapter 12 Take Two

Hey guys heres another chapter, hope you like it.

Oh and please please please review. It makes me write faster and want to upload :D

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Take Two**

**Bella POV**

Carlisle had give off the orders and the next step of the plan took action. Alice and I were to enter from the other side of the building when Carlisle gave us the message. We were also to drop off the wolves at their stations on the way to ensure they were secure and in place.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were going to enter the building through one of the other windows along the building.

"I'll see you soon okay." Edward said pulling me into a hug. We hung onto each other for a few seconds before Carlisle tapped Edward on the shoulder lightly, indicating it was time to get moving.

I was to move around the building one way and Alice the other way, and then we would meet at the other side where we would wait. The wolves also split into two groups, one followed Alice and she began her journey around the building. The other half followed me. Jacob, Paul, Quil, Leah and Brady had been in the group following me. None of us spoke as we started to walk away from the rest of the group.

Once we had turned the first corner the whispers began to spread within the wolves. I tuned out not wanting to overhear them talking about my family.

"So Bella now that we are alone, how are you?" Jacob asked from the side of me. I turned to face him and saw he was looking at me and grinning. I couldn't keep a small giggle from escaping my mouth.

"I am scared." I said getting all serious. The smile faded from his face and he reached over and dropped his arm on my shoulders like he used to do before I began a vampire.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said "your doubt in us is still insulting." Then he laughed a little before turning to me and putting on his serious face. "Trust me Bella even after everything that has happened to us I will still flight for you, until the end. Remember that."

I didn't reply but we just walked with his arm still draped over my shoulders. Quil and Leah were the first ones on our list to drop off. So after they ensured us they are safe and knew what the plan was we carried on walking. Quil and Brady were the next ones to be dropped off and we went through the same process as before, ensuring they were aware of the plan and that they were all okay. It was just me and Jacob after dropping off the two boys. We still just walked in silence but it wasn't the awkward silence, it was nice. It had been too long as well.

We turned the final corner and there I saw Alice and Sam waiting for us.

"Took your time." Alice joked hugging me as we stopped besides them. I hugged her back before we broke apart and looked at the two boys.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They both nodded and looked up at the side of the building.

"Okay, the door is over there when you guys get the message." Alice said pointing a little further down the wall. Then she turned to face me. "And our entrance is up there." She said nodding upwards slightly. Me, Jacob and Sam all looked up and saw the small window near the top of the building. I looked back down and Alice and nodded.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Alice said.

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella walk away and felt a pain in my chest. I couldn't lose her, I just couldn't. I turn back to face half of my family and Carlisle walks over to me and places both of his hands on each of my shoulders.

"Don't worry Edward, you will see her soon." He said trying to reassure me. I nodded and he removed his hands before turning and facing the building.

"Okay I'll go first," he said looking over his shoulder slightly "then you follow Emmett, then Jasper. After that Esme and Edward you two come up together, okay?" We all nodded and then waiting in silence as Carlisle took one last look at the window before climbing the wall and entering through the small window. Emmett followed closely behind, so far so good. Jasper took one last look at Esme and me before nodding and shooting up the wall. I took Esme's hand and gave it a light squeeze; she looked at me and nodded. I dropped her hand and we both ran at the wall and began the short climb.

I let Esme in first and followed her shortly after. My family were all safe waiting near the door for us. We walked over and listened along with them. There seemed to be no sound coming from the other side of the door so we opened it and quickly all ran out and prepared ourselves in case there was anyone, but the hallway was empty.

I let off a small sigh of relieve before following Carlisle towards the stairs. It was almost show time. Almost time to find our loved ones. Almost time to walk into a war zone. I pushed all thoughts out of my head and went into survivor mode, alert and ready.

* * *

Sorry its only a short chapter again.

Please review :D

HonneyBee 3


	13. Chapter 13 Now or Never

**Hey guys**

**Finally was able to update its been killing me having the chapter for weeks and not being able to put it up. Oh well at least its up now.**

**I hope you like this chapter (:**

**Please review. And thank you to all those new readers who have added my story to their story alerts and to those who have review on previous chapters.**

**Please keep the reviews coming guys**

**Love you all 3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - Now or Never**

**Renesmee POV**

A rush of relieve spread though my body followed by a rush of fear and worry. I had no idea what had warranted such emotions but I knew something was happening.

I turned to Alec and by the expression on his face he also knew something was happening. He turned to face me.

"You feel it to?" he asked. I nodded wiping a tear from my cheek. Lately all I was doing was crying. Alec stod up off the bed and walked over to me. He looked down at me and I looked up to stare at him. We looked into each other's eyes before he bent down and lightly kissed me on the lips. More tears rolled down my cheeks but it wasn't all sad tears. He pulled away and then wiped away the tears with the backs of his fingers.

I couldn't help but smile through my tears and whisper "Please, let me go."

He didn't say anything, he just stepped back from me and leant down and took my hand in his. He pulled me up lightly and started walking to the door, pulling me along with him.

I didn't know if he was going to help me or was taking me to my death but I followed with no objection.

**Edward POV**

We were outside the door preparing to enter. They hadn't heard us yet, or at least they weren't attacking us. Yet.

Carlisle took one last look at us all before turning to Esme and kissing her on the lips and mouthing 'I love you'. She smiled back at him before turning to face me, there she looked into my eyes and for the first time I saw Esme with worry in her eyes. Esme was always the one that was always happy and the one that had always believed in people, and now there she was standing with panic and worry in her eyes. I knew that if she could cry she would be, no doubt.

I took a step forward and took her hand. I squeezed it and felt her do the same back. Then Carlisle nodded and we all knew it was time.

**Jacob POV**

"It's almost time." Alice said after breaking out of the stare she had been in not long before. We all turned to her silently.

"What did you see?" Bella asked putting her arm over Alice's shoulders.

"They were outside the door and so far it seems like no one knows they are there." She said. So they were inside and seemed to be safe so far. I never really liked the Cullens but I found myself relieved to hear that they were still okay. It seems weird that I was here saving Rosalie, who I hated more that Edward, and Renesmee, who I have never ever met.

I guess I was doing it all for Bella. God the things I did for that girl ever after everything we had been through, but she was worth it.

We all sat and waited silently knowing that soon we would be fighting for our lives.

**Leah POV**

I hate them. All of the bloody bloodsuckers. Why the hell are we helping them? What have they ever done for us? Oh that's right, nothing! God, I hat this whole staying as a pack thing. We should have just stayed home, I mean why should we help them get out of their mess?

"What the hell is taking so long?"

"Chill Leah," Quill said "it hasn't been that long."

I let off an over exaggerated sigh before pressing my back against the wall and angrily crossing my arms.

**Edward POV**

"Well well look whose back." Aro said as we walked into the room. We stayed close together and didn't walk too far into the room. Felix and Demetri hesitantly took a few steps forward before Aro stopped them with one quick hand movement. They obeyed and stopped where they were and slightly nodded at Aro out of respect.

"We have been expecting you," Aro said before smiling warmly "there are less of you however this time. No Bella, no Alice?"

"We thought it was best if they stayed home, out of danger." Carlisle said calmly showing no emotion or fear.

"But you brought along your lovely wife, Esme?" Aro asked curiously.

"My family needs me here." She replied before Carlisle got the chance. Esme also showed no emotion or fear.

"Very wise." Aro said holding his hands in a praying position.

Nothing was said for a few seconds. No one moved, no one spoke, it was just silence.

"Aro please," Caius said from his chair "don't drag this on longer than it has to be."

Aro sighed dropping his arms down by his side. "Well do you have anything to say before I take matters into my own hands?"

Carlisle stepped forward slightly and I felt Esme stiffen a little at the side of me.

"Please Aro, we have followed all of your rules. What have we done to deserve this?" he said firmly still showing no fear.

"Ah Carlisle my friend," Aro said "you clearly haven't been looking at the obvious."

He walked up to his chair and sat then looked around the room.

"Please, just let me have my family go," Carlisle said "take me instead."

Esme let out a small gasp at the side of me and leant forward to take a step but I took hold of her arm before she had chance and held her in place. She stayed and didn't try and fight me knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Carlisle there is no need for this," he replied "there is only one thing I want."

"And what's that?" I asked. I saw Carlisle turn his head to the left a few degrees before straightening it back to look at Aro.

"Ah, Edward," Aro said "surely you remember my proposal."

I knew exactly what he wanted. Of course I did and so did all of my family. But there was no way I was going to let Bella and Renesmee join the Volturi.

"I will join you," I said and saw a few members of my family spin their heads to look at me "if you let the rest of my family go."

"Edward no." I head Esme whisper from the side of me.

"An interesting proposal but sadly there are more members of your family that also hold extraordinary gifts."

He wasn't going to let this go, people were going to get hurt. None of us said anything, it was almost time.

"Well, if that's the way it is going to be I'm sorry but there is no alternative," Aro said before standing up and walking over to Demetri "go and get Renesmee. If we can't have her no one can."

And that was it, there was no stopping me now. I ran forward and all hell broke lose. Everything seemed to be going slow motion, people were running at others preparing to fight. My target was in my sight, Aro. I looked at him and as he turned to look at me I saw he had a smug smile spread right across his face. He had planned this, he wasn't going to kill Renesmee. That was never his intention, he was just waiting for me to start the attack. Well now that I have started I am not stop until I have finish and have my family safe.

**Alice POV**

"Its time. It's now or never."

* * *

**I know in the books Jacob met Renesmee but I changed that fact a little so that they have never met.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and please please please review. Hopefully have another up soon (:**

**Love You Guys**

**HonneyBee 3**


	14. Chapter 14 Uncharted Waters

Hey guys...finally finished the chapter..

Sorry it's been so long but I have had a major assignment load..Gahhh I hate school haha

There are only a few chapters to go now ):

Oh well I hope you like this one and please please please review.

Chapter 14 – Uncharted Waters

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I continued to follow Alec and I could not seem to find my bearings in the building. It was like I was in uncharted waters. But I kept following him. I don't know what possessed me to carry on following him and not running in the opposite direction. I guess because I knew it was pointless, he was full vampire and therefore much faster and he was also a guy.

We walked for what seemed like ages before we came to a door and stopped. He turned to face me.

"This door will lead you out," he said looking down at me "it will be up to you from not on. I cannot protect you and if you tell anyone I lead you here and let you do I will deny it."

I didn't say anything for a few seconds, I just processed it all. Surely it couldn't be this easy to leave. Wouldn't they have guards? Or security cameras? Unless this was a trick?

"Why don't you come with me?" I asked and at the same time I took his hand trying to make it more convincing.

"This is my home," he replied "and besides I can't leave."

"Why not?" I asked. It was then that it dawned on me. I wanted him to come with me, I was...was falling in love with him! I jerked my hand from him and took a few steps back and pressed myself against the wall. This couldn't be happening. What was wrong with me?

"Are you okay?" he asked "Renesmee this is your chance to go, be free."

I looked up at him and tears began to roll down my cheeks. He stepped forward and wiped them again with the back of his hand. I jumped forward and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood in silence.

I pulled back slightly, "Please come with me."

"Renesmee I would love to, trust me I really would, but this is my home," he said "my family."

I knew he was right, this was him home. He had lived here longer than I had been alive and no matter how horrible these people were they were his family and had been for a very long time. How could I ask him to leave all that for me? He had forced me to leave mine and I hated him for it, how could I expect him to willingly leave his?

"Ah just the people I was looking for." I looked up to see Demetri standing a few metres away from us.

**Bella POV**

"Bella I know the guys said we should split up and look for Rosalie and Renesmee but I think we should stay together, don't you?" She asked as we slid through the window after saying goodbye to the guys.

"Yeah, Alice what if something bad has happened to them?" Alice turned around to face me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Bella they are find okay," she said into my ear "and so will everything be after all this is sorted."

I just nodded and tried to let her convince me.

We began our journey through the building. Corridor after corridor and still we found nothing or no one. But we kept going and was always alert. We didn't know if we would run into anyone and so far we had been going good, but all good things come to an end.

We turned another bend and found ourselves looking at yet again another empty hallway. We continued down the long dark hall until it hit me.

"Alice." I said. Alice stopped and turned before getting into a defensive position.

"Do you smell that?" I asked. She went back to standing normally and started to smell the air around her.

"Renesmee." She whispered. We both stared at each other before turning our heads towards the door on my left. I walked through the doorway and Renesmee's scent filled the air around me. I started looking around the room for any signs of Renesmee, anything that would lead me to her.

"She was here," Alice said "look."

I turned to face the direction Alice was indicating and I froze. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Happy because I finally find some trace of her or sad because she had been in the Volturi were she wasn't safe. I walked over and picked her jacket up. I hugged it close to my chest and having a piece of her after so long made me want to find her that much more.

"We need to find her." I said. Alice walked over and put her arms around me.

"I know."

"Well look who we have here." said a voice from the doorway behind us. We both began to spin around and suddenly Alice dropped to her knees next to me in agonising pain and I knew before I even looked at the doorway.

"Jane!"

**Edward POV**

I had seconds to look around to see my family fighting the other vampires in the room before running at the next vampire who got in my path to Aro. They were all jumping in to protect their leaders. But I was focused and ready. My mind set on the target and the goal.

**Renesmee POV**

"Demetri?" Alec said from the side of me. I just stood still not muttering a word. I didn't know how Alec was going to play this one so I left it all to him and didn't interfere.

"What are you doing down this end of the building?" Demetri asked looking back and forth between the two of us.

Alec looked slightly sideways towards me before turning back to Demetri.

"Renesmee was trying to escape again." he said. It hit me like a ton of bricks. How could he? After everything we had just talked about he goes and does that. I knew what was coming. I was going to be punished, for trying to run away again. This time it wasn't me though, I wasn't trying to run away. Alec was helping me to leave yes, but it was his idea. Gr I hate guys!

I looked back at Demetri and saw him shaking his head slightly but when a smirk drawing across his face, he was loving this. Every minute of it.

"Such a shame." he said before taking a step forward. I knew if I had any chance of getting out of here I needed to move now. I turned and ran towards the door. I reached for the handle and pulled the door open before the arms were wrapped around me, pulling me back.

"Don't even think of trying to pull a stunt like that again missy?" he whispered in my ear. I pulled my head away from him. My eyes met Alec's and he looked at me and I knew he was sorry. His eyes said it all, but it didn't matter he still betrayed me and now I was going to get hurt for it.

"Oh and I forgot to mention," Demetri said whilst walking me back down the hall "your family have dropped in for a visit."

And that was it. I fought my hardest to free myself from his grip but it was useless. He was much older, stronger and not to mention a full vampire. It was then that I knew someone was going to end up hurt and badly.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it and PLEASE review. I love getting your reviews because they really make me motivated to write more (:

I love you guys

HonneyBee


	15. Chapter 15 Family, Love and Blood

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry its took awhile, life has been pretty busy at the moment.**

**Only a few more chapters left ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Please enjoy and please please please review guys 3**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Family, Love and Blood**

**Renesmee POV**

I had no energy left, all the kicking and screaming was wearing me out. Demetri was pulling me towards the main room and I knew what awaited me, family and blood. Things like this never turned out in happy ever after.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you, if you family agrees." Demetri sniggered. I hated him, I hated this place, I hated all the people but most of all I hated Alec. He was a coward, a bloody weak coward. Spineless is what he is. I knew I couldn't trust him, and to thing I was starting to fall for him. This was his plan all along, to make me fall for him so I would stay. But it was all a trick, all a part of a plan. And I was the stupid idiot who walked right into it with my hands held high and know my family were going to pay for my mistake.

We were getting closer and I found a little more energy to kick and push against him, but it was still useless.

"Please," I cried "let me go."

"So you can miss all the fun?" Demetri smirked. Bastard!

**Bella POV**

"Stop it!" I screamed as I ran at her. Her attention to Alice was broken and she braced herself for my attack, I could hear Alice gasping for air behind me. It's weird how vampires don't need to breath but after an attack by Jane they all found themselves with no breath or strength for some time.

I reached Jane and jumped on her, throwing up both back out though the door way and against the wall. The wall cracked a little without impact but it didn't stop either of us. We were hitting, clawing, pulling hair and kicking where we could. We carried on down the hall turning and taking turns pinning each other to walls, before we feel through another doorway. With Jane underneath me I took the chance to punch her square in the face. She gasped a little from the impact and I found myself throw back against the door frame after a second. Jane was up and had grabbed the front of my shirt. She was just about to take her shot when Alice ran through the door and ran at her, taking them both crashing to the ground.

Around the door the three of them found themselves in a two on one fight, with Jane being older and having an advantage over Alice it was even. Furniture was broken, people where thrown, but no real damage was being done. I knew it was useless we were going to continue fighting at this rate, at least until someone else found us and helped Jane and if that was the case me and Alice would have no chance.

"Oh my god!" we heard from behind us and in that second all three of us stopped and turned to face the door. Never had I been more pleased to see her long blonde hair and beautiful face before. With Alice under Jane and me about to pull her off we all remained frozen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rosalie asked. Okay I knew she was blonde but that was just ridiculous.

"Are you serious?" Alice said from under Jane, we all observed the look on her face before realising she was dead serious "we're saving you and Renesmee stupid!"

Before Rosalie had even been able to answer Jane was back into trying to hurt us. We defended ourselves and after a few seconds Rosalie ran over to help.

Between the three of us we were able to stop her.

"What are we going to do with her now?" Alice asked looking down at Jane, broken and messed on the floor.

"We have to burn her," I said "but how?"

I started looking around the room for ways we could burn Jane's body.

"The bath!" Alice said and all the of us started to move Jane to the bath. We removed all the thing from the bathroom that were flammable and found some matches in the bedside table before throwing a lit match on Jane.

"Well one down." Alice laughed before she turned to Rosalie and pulled her into a big hug. "We were so worried!"

"We have to go help the others, I have a feeling they will have gotten Renesmee by now and she is where the others are." I said before running towards the door. I could hear the girls heals following mine as we ran down the corridor towards where the real problem would begin.

**Edward POV**

I turned to see the doors open and Jacob and Sam strolled through. Everyone stopped and looked, the volturi all laughed a little and I could hear them thing of how sad and pathetic we were bringing in human guys. Of course to them the smell the two let off wasn't a known smell, they would have just associated it with both of them owning dogs or something. But they have no idea what was coming for them.

A few of the guards ran over to take care of them and everyone else returned to the person they had been previously fighting. That's the way we had planned it, it was all going perfect.

I heard a raw erupt from the side of the room and they were both in wolf form. All the volturi turned to stare, unsure of what to do. Jacob and Sam took out the one guard who was closed to them together, and a few of the other guards took a few steps back in caution. Then it was our turn, we attacked the unprepared vampires and the fight continued. A few more dropped but the rest were back on alert mode. The a few seconds later more howls erupted and windows from above were smashed and more wolves entered into the room. This surprise attack had he vampires, and they knew they were going to have to pick up their game.

The fighting continued, I saw Seth fighting one of the vampires with Emmett. I had taken down one of the guards on the way to Aro. That's when it happened. Their surprise for us. The doors swung open and Demetri and Alec walked in, Renesmee trapped in their arms. We knew this might happen and we had to stick to the plan. As much as I wanted to run over and smash both of their heads in I had to take out Aro, Carlisle, Esme and Leah were going to get Renesmee. Stick to the plan Edward! Focus!

**Jacob POV**

I had never seen any shine like her, the second she was forced into the room my heart stopped. Letting her get to me distracted me and one of the bloodsuckers attacked. I turned my attention back to saving my butt but I knew that I had to safe her. It wasn't the plan but I didn't care I needed to safe her. Make sure she was safe, away from harm. Shit! I've imprinted with a bloodsucker!

**Renesmee POV**

Demetri pushed open the door and I saw the mess, the horror. There was fighting, dead bodies and blood. Then I felt a strange tingling feeling in my stomach and I turned to see a wolf staring at me, and in that second I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest.

I felt a pull on my arm and looked to see Alec staring at me.

"I'll save you," he mouthed "I promise."

I looked back to see the wolf had been attacked and I realised it was family, love and blood that had awaited me.

* * *

That's all for this chapter and please review guys. It only takes a few seconds but it means ALOT to me.

And makes me want to write faster (:

Love you guys

HonneyBee


End file.
